


BREAKING NEWS: PRIX Member Katsuki Yuuri...

by kiki_chu



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Themed Weeks and Events [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: What Yuuri was thinking prior to the scandal breaking: the way Viktor's fingers felt entwined in his, the warmth of his body in bed next to Yuuri, the rare sincerity of his smile.What Yuuri wasn't thinking about: the other members of PRIX, the album they were about to release, and the tour they were supposed to go on.Yuuri can make it all right, according to the PR team. All he has to do is deny the rumors of a relationship with Viktor.For Yuri!! On Ice Pride Week





	BREAKING NEWS: PRIX Member Katsuki Yuuri...

**Author's Note:**

> For Pride Week Day 3 Prompts: Yes & Sunlight
> 
> Thanks to [Sleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleigh) for throwing around ideas with me and for beta reading.

“All you need to do is deny the rumors when they bring it up. Wait for them to bring it up.”

 

Katsuki Yuuri keeps his face straight so as to not disturb the work of the makeup artist powdering his face, but his eyes glance over to where Celestino Cialdini is flipping through a packet of papers while simultaneous scrolling on his phone. There are creases lining Celestino’s face that hadn’t been there last week, before the scandal broke. Viktor has repeatedly said that he’s responsible for Yakov’s balding, and Yuuri wonders if he’s doing the same thing to his own manager.

 

Viktor’s claims seemed charming when he made them late one night while in bed next to Yuuri. All Yuuri feels having found himself in a similar situation is guilt. The entire PR division is looking haggard, and Yuuri feels responsible for every bruise and bag beneath their eyes.

 

“Yuuri, do you understand what you need to do?” Celestino asks.

 

The makeup artist is finished and steps away so Yuuri feels safe nodding. “Yes.”

 

Celestino looks away from his phone to meet Yuuri’s gaze and then nods. “They’ll be ready for you soon. I’ll give you a second to center yourself before letting the others in.” 

 

He waves the makeup artist out and moves to follow her. Celestino pauses for a second and lays a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

 

He doesn’t say that it isn’t Yuuri’s fault because it is, and Yuuri knows it. Yuuri has seen plenty of celebrities burned by the flames of scandal. He had known exactly what joining PRIX would mean for his social life. No one actually expected male idols to be celibate, but relationships were supposed to be hidden so deeply that not even a whisper of them ever broke the surface. Yuuri had known that, but hadn’t been able to help himself.

 

Ever since the children’s cancer charity gala last year when Viktor broke the tension building between them by kissing Yuuri on an unlit balcony, Yuuri had known that he was walking a fine line surrounded by ruin. All it had taken was a single photo of a disheveled Yuuri leaving the home of the international model turned business founder to ruin their private, romantic world.

 

He wonders how things are going on Viktor’s end, and finds himself wishing that if this was going to happen anyways he would have spared the time to kiss Viktor more instead of leaving him shirtless and longing in the doorway. He hates the way that his mind keeps wandering back to Viktor, because even though Yuuri is the one facing the flames, there are several innocent people who have been brought into the line of fire because of his indiscretion.

 

Yuuri cycles through a couple of different breathing techniques and tries to steady himself. The door opens and the three other members of his group file in. Seung Gil heads straight for the couch and sits down, earbuds already plugged in. There’s a strain about his eyes, and he doesn’t say anything to Yuuri. Guang Hong and Phichit come over to Yuuri, the latter much less hesitant than the former.

 

“Are you alright, Yuuri?” Guang Hong asks.

 

Yuuri tries to smile but is only able to manage a pitiful attempt. He does his best to make light of his situation because these three are supposed to be like his brothers, and Yuuri has endangered all of their livelihood because he couldn’t keep his hands and various other body parts off Viktor.

 

“I think I’ve been lectured more this past week than the rest of my entire life.”

 

“It’s only fair “ Phichit says. “I think you’re the only one that Celestino hasn’t had to have a stern talking to with before.”

 

Yuuri wants to accept Phichit’s attempt at levity, but he can’t bring himself to just let things go. He doesn’t deserve their willingness to make peace.

 

“I’m sorry guys.” It’s not enough. Yuuri wants to say more but doesn’t know if he can say anything more without bursting into tears and ruining his makeup.

 

“It’s okay.” Guang Hong says, and Yuuri knows he means it. This situation could have easily been about Guang Hong and the instrumentalist who they sometimes worked but who also happened to the Chinese boy’s secret boyfriend.

 

Phichit doesn’t say anything, but then he had been the one to encourage Yuuri to call Viktor back after Yuuri had convinced himself that Viktor had only kissed him because the Russian had consumed one too many flutes of champagne.

 

Seung Gil doesn’t say anything, but from the way he angles his head, Yuuri knows that he’s been listening. Seung Gil is perhaps the one that Yuuri feels he has wronged the most because the Korean man has always been careful to behave precisely according to expectations. Seung Gil had signed with PRIX after refusing to debut with a company in Korea. Seung Gil is driven and ruthless in his quest to become a world-class idol, and Yuuri knows that he might have become a major hurdle in Seung Gil’s plan. They should be announcing their next tour to showcase the songs from their new album, but instead they’re here dealing with Yuuri’s mistakes.

 

Yuuri doesn’t expect Seung Gil’s forgiveness. Even if Yuuri is able to salvage things and nothing comes of this scandal, Yuuri doesn’t know if he can forgive himself for endangering Seung Gil’s and all of their dreams.

 

There’s a knock on the dressing room door. “PRIX, you’re on in ten minutes. Please follow me backstage.”

 

Seung Gil stands and puts his earbuds into his pocket. He stops by Yuuri and puts his hand on Yuuri’s back for a second before leaving the room. 

 

Guang Hong smiles and, as they’re leaving the room, asks, “so what did they tell you to do?”

 

They trail after the gopher who had been sent for them, Seung Gil in front followed by Guang Hong, and Yuuri and Phichit walking abreast at the rear.

 

“When someone asks if Viktor and I are in a relationship I’m supposed to say no. They’ve got a press release about us being acquainted and working on a marketing project to explain the photos.”

 

“Oh.” Guang Hong sounds relieved. “Then this is basically over already.”

 

It is. There is very little evidence of a sexual relationship in that photo. It isn’t high resolution enough enough to capture Yuuri’s kiss swollen lips or the faint marks on Viktor’s body. Viktor’s shirtlessness will be explained with his notorious preference for wearing as few pieces of clothing as is permissible, and Yuuri’s dishabile will be attributed to his infamous hatred for mornings.

 

Everything will be explained away if only Yuuri can stand in front of a room full of reporters and cameras and say that he is not nor has he ever been in a relationship with Viktor Nikiforov.

 

They arrive behind stage, just around the backdrop so no one in the audience can see them. Yuuri catches a glimpse of them though and he’s surprised that there are even some people standing in the back of the room, all because a dancer in a boy band is thought to be in a relationship. Celestino and the president of their company are speaking to the crowd.

 

Phichit whispers only loud enough for the four of them to hear. “Yuuri are you really okay with this?”

 

Yuuri looks at Phichit, and can almost see himself reflected in his best friend’s eyes. There has always been an aspect of acting to Yuuri’s life as an idol - pretending that he was more confident than he was, phrasing things to soften his opinions - but this will be the first time Yuuri outright lies to the public. Yuuri’s feeling of nausea intensifies.

 

Yuuri thinks about the crazy journey he’s been through. From being a fan of Viktor to being a fellow celebrity and finally becoming Viktor’s lover. He thinks of how he has slowly learned all about the real Viktor, the one buried beneath the pubic persona, and how Viktor has slowly come to learn about the real him. He thinks of all the late night phone calls, and the even later nights cuddling in bed.

 

It surprises Yuuri to realize that all of his memories are lit by fluorescent lights or shadowed with the darkness of night. He can’t think of any occasion that they had been able to eke out some time together during daylight hours. But isn’t that representative of their entire relationship? Always secreted in the dark and never to see the light of day. That isn’t how Yuuri wants things to be. He wants to tell the world that Viktor belongs to him and to set the internet ablaze with a series of ridiculously and increasingly lovey-dovey dates.

 

None of that will be possible after today's press conference. 

 

Yuuri looks at his groupmates. They all stare back, and even Seung Gil looks like he’ll follow Yuuri’s lead lead in this situation.

 

“Is this really okay?” Yuuri has to know.

 

“We’ll support you no matter what you choose.” Seung Gil says steadily.

 

Guang Hong chimes in. “We’ve got you.” 

 

Phichit pumps his fists. “It’ll take more than one scandal to take PRIX down.”

 

They’re announced on stage, and Yuuri nods, resolute. They file on stage, bow, and take their seats. Celestino and the company president move to seats at one end of the table and Yuuri is seated in near the middle microphone. The four of them field some general questions, but it isn’t long before the one they’re waiting for arrives.

 

The one to ask is Hisashi Morooka, a reporter who has been interviewing them even before their debut.

 

“Yuuri, is there any truth to the rumor of a relationship between you and Viktor Nikiforov?”

 

The entire room holds their breath. Guang Hong slides the microphone closer to Yuuri, Seung Gil gives him a small nod, and Phichit taps his knee to Yuuri’s. They’re with him. Yuuri takes a breath, consciously keeping himself from tensing, and leans into the mic.

 

“Yes. Viktor and I are dating.”

 

There’s a gasp from somewhere in the third row. Half the journalists jump to their feet and several of the cameramen careen for a better shot. The room fills with shouts. The company president’s face is frozen and Celestino drops his forehead into his hand. Seung Gil looks as straight faces as always, but Guang Hong and Phichit are smiling. And Yuuri… 

 

Yuuri feels free.

 

No doubt he will be stuck in this conference for a while yet, and even after that there will be hours upon hours of lectures. He’s probably going to be suspended from work for a while, though hopefully the tour will happen as scheduled.

 

But Yuuri isn’t thinking about any of that. Instead Yuuri’s thinking about how, as soon as he manages to get out of here, he’s going to ask Viktor on a date. Maybe something as simple as a walk through a park, but they’re definitely going out during the day. Yuuri wants to be with Viktor in the warmth of the sunlight, wants to kiss him and show the entire world his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading ❤
> 
> I couldn't do the whole week, but I wanted to at least do one day. Tomorrow expect matched effort for Tentacle!Yuuri week. It is a short set in the world of **We Mermaid For Each Other** , and according to my beta contains an "unthreatening amount of tentacles".


End file.
